


五次Raleigh喝多了发酒疯，一次他没有

by dawningli



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他坐在他对面，看着他喝掉了一大杯啤酒，又一大杯，再后来他要了一杯纯威士忌。他喝多了，他倒头睡着了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次Raleigh喝多了发酒疯，一次他没有

1  
他们结束了第一场考核后，来到附近的一家酒吧打算喝几杯。里面人挺多的，大多都是参加初次考核的学员们。他们找了个空一点的角落站着。  
Raleigh还没到年龄，Yancy把他放在角落，一个人挤到酒保跟前，却发现Raleigh紧随其后，当时还不甚强壮的身体贴在Yancy身上，充满莫名其妙的兴奋的燥热。  
“嘿，小子，你是不是还没到年龄？”酒保皱着眉盯着他。  
Raleigh笑嘻嘻地搂住Yancy的胳膊。“我跟他是双胞胎啊，先生，没发现我们长得一模一样吗？”  
酒保捂着肚子笑了一会儿，然后把Raleigh赶出了酒吧。他指着Yancy说：“要是再让我看到他一次，你也得滚。”  
Yancy只能无奈地挠挠头笑了。  
他和Raleigh蹲在酒吧门口喝到半夜，Raleigh喝多了，喃喃抱怨着他长得怎么就不像成年人了，以后一定要多练肌肉，留一把胡子，blabla。  
把他扛回去费了Yancy很大力气。

2  
他们跟很多女孩子呆在一起。Raleigh因为又一次的个人最高分而兴高采烈，滔滔不绝地说着自己跟哥哥的英雄事迹。  
Yancy也喝得有点过了，以至于没有扫兴地纠正一句，其实他们甚至都还没有从学院毕业。  
他醒来的时候Raleigh身上正贴着一个女孩儿，使劲儿地摩擦着他的嘴唇，看起来都要把Raleigh弄疼了，但是Raleigh看起来毫不在乎，相当使劲儿地回吻着，手在女孩儿的背上摸来摸去。  
他实在太困了，所以接着又睡了过去。  
他们第一次被Pentecost点名批评。

3  
Yancy有点晕乎乎的。他的头还在疼，嘴角的伤口还没愈合，被外面的冷风吹得快要结痂，但在酒精的浸润下又裂开来了。还是挺疼的。Yancy摸摸嘴角，看了看Raleigh。对方依旧阴着脸，死死盯着他看。  
他刚跟Raleigh刚因为Naomi引发的斗殴事件从将军那儿挨了一通狠骂，但刚出办公室没多久，他们就又坐在酒吧里，对着鼻青脸肿的彼此一言不发地喝着啤酒。天还没黑，酒吧里很安静，酒保毫不在乎他们的臭脸，慢腾腾擦着杯子，摆放的时候让它们发出叮叮当当的响声。  
除了Becket兄弟不停喝酒的吞咽声，这就是整个酒吧里唯一的声音了。  
“天杀的，你们打算再打一架的话也出去打好吗？别在这儿干瞪眼了。”酒保不耐烦地重重放下又一个玻璃杯。“心疼一下我的桌椅吧，挺贵的，真的。”  
Raleigh放下瓶子就走。Yancy无奈地跟了上去。  
走出酒吧门口，Yancy试图拉住弟弟，却被对方反拉过去，又照着脸来了一拳。力道不大，但总归能让晕乎乎的Yancy倒在地上。Yancy一阵火大，爬起来正想再还回去，却发现弟弟正倒抽着冷气，捂着自己的拳头跳脚。  
“见鬼，”他惺忪地扯出一个微笑，虚浮地向前走了几步，倒进Yancy怀里。“我打到你颧骨了，哥。”  
Yancy拉着Raleigh就往回跑。  
他实在等不及Raleigh长大再来做那些他想做的事了。

4  
他们干掉了Yamarashi。  
Yancy看起来很镇定，但他的肾上腺素值依旧相当高，抑制不住的兴奋让他多喝了几杯。他留下的最后记忆好像就是躺在了旁边那个人的腿上。  
是Tendo把他摇醒的。  
“嘿，嘿！Yancy！快点处理一下你弟弟，我们都快没办法了。”  
他猛地睁开眼，只看见Raleigh踩在一个不知是喝倒了还是被弄晕了的工作人员身上，相当兴奋地举手欢呼。  
然后他抬头看看，Tendo在他正上方带着无尽的复杂神情看着他。“首先，从我腿上起开，Becket。”  
“嘿！YancyYancyYancy！你醒了！你瞧我们干了什么！打怪兽！打！怪！兽！”  
“那是你一个人干的！给我下来站好！”  
显然Raleigh下来了，但却没法做到站好。  
Pentecost第无数次口头批评了他们。

5  
幸运地，他们的又一次喝多是在自己的房间里。  
不幸地，Raleigh喝多了总是会胡闹，而这次胡闹的对象除了房间里的非生命体就只剩下Yancy了。  
当然最终，胡闹变成了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
Raleigh坐在Yancy腰上，急切地把Yancy的阴茎往身体里送，而Yancy故意慢吞吞地等在原地，挺起腰摩擦他的穴口，让Raleigh从上到下涨成潮红。Raleigh自己坐了上去，不断骂着脏字，而Yancy开始向上挺动直到他只能发出单音节的“F”。  
当弟弟射在他的肚子上时，Yancy抚摸着他的腰侧，欣赏着他颤抖的身体，终于开始觉得Raleigh发酒疯这件事其实自始至终都挺让他愉快的。

+1  
长年的工地生活让Raleigh练出了一身腱子肉。他也养了一把胡子，让他看起来似乎老了二十岁。  
再也没有酒保会盯着他漂亮的脸怀疑他的年龄了，Yancy想，看着Raleigh待在酒吧的角落，就像他们第一次进去那样。  
但现在Raleigh绝对地，绝对地不希望被人注视。  
他坐在他对面，看着他喝掉了一大杯啤酒，又一大杯，再后来他要了一杯纯威士忌。他喝多了，他倒头睡着了。  
Yancy抚摸着他长长了的，灰突突乱糟糟的头发，不知道是否该为他弟弟改掉了发酒疯的习惯而感到欣慰。  
也许。


End file.
